Opeth
Opeth is a member of exitium in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview Although most of exitium's members have long, colourful, perhaps chequered, histories, the dour and solemn Opeth is the one to buck this trend, having been created, not recruited, relatively late in exitium's early history. Conceived by Firstfire as the ultimate weapon, with which he would finally be able to seize control of the unit from the domineering Dreadspawn (then known as Vertizor), Opeth was delevoped in secret under the codename "Violence-5". At the time, Vertizor had been led to believe that the project was in fact devoted to creating plasma weapon technology for for the unit, and did not think to question its secrecy and expense. Creation The process of creaing this new sentient superweapon was far beyond the means of Firstfire, and rumours now abound as to the source of the powerful technologies employed in the conception and realisation of the project. It is currently believed that Firstfire bargained with the Jokaero, an enigmatic space-faring race from the galaxy's Eastern Fringe, known for their instinctive understanding of powerful technologies. However, due to the obliteration of Firstfire's memories by the mysterious DREAD during his reformatting into Torchwood, the veracity of this cannot be substantiated. Abilities Whatever the origin of Opeth's blueprints, his radical design is unique in its ability to store energy in another dimension. This 'subspace' has been breached before, and the technology to store matter there has been perfected long ago - but the storage of energy in subspace has long been though impossible. In doing so, Opeth is able to maintain a surplus of enegry, restocked during his down-time, allowing him to draw upon extra reserves during combat, supercharging his system and enhancing his speed, his durability, and most importantly, his firepower. Opeth is also capable of passing these benefits to others, allowing them access to his energy reserves to recieve the same effects from the boost as he does, often allowing wounded allies to fight on regardless of their injuries. His alternate mode, a hand-portable assault weapin, is also greatly augmented by his unique abilities, drawing upon his energy reserves to release devastating blasts of pure kinetic energy. Weaknesses The drawback to Opeth's seemingly limitless ability is its preparation. Energy cannot simply be created from nowhere, and in order to store it in subspace, Opeth must forsake a portion of his own energy during those times in which he can afford it. In order to miantain a viable stockpile which will not exhaust too quickly, he must siphon off significant portions of his energy supply, leaving him almost constantly fatigued and in great pain. As such, the relatively simple Opeth - designed more as a weapon than as a soldier - has scome to anticipate combat with great relish, eager to end his painful fasting and gorge himself upon his waiting stockpile. To him, war is a blessing, a means to stave off his pain by inflicting it instead upon others. A Powerful Enemy This arcane power, however, coupled with the untraceable origin of its technologies, has attracted attention from all sides in the Great War, but none more than from rogue Decepticon scientist Thunderwing, the creator of the fearsome "pretender" technology. Thunderwing has spent decades chasing exitium, sending countless agents to capture Opeth in order to study - and replicate - his unique build. Each time, however, these attacks have been repelled - Dreadspawn has fought against Opeth's power once before, during the civil war led by Firstfire, and would rather take on Thunderwing's seemingly endless underlings time and again, than risk every Decepticon, Autobot, Maximal and Predacon wielding their own personal Opeth. It is only a matter of time, however, before Thunderwing himself takes up the hunt personally, giving Dreadspawn and Opeth possibly their greatest threat to date. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males